Episode 65
The thirteenth episode of Hetalia: World Series (sixty-fifth overall in the Hetalia series) was broadcast on June 18, 2010. It finishes Maria Theresa and the War of Austrian Succession (reprinted as Daybreak Chaos in Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1), albeit in an abridged format. Plot Summary The narrator recaps the events of the last episode, describing how Prussia allied with France and Spain to take down Austria. England and Austria's Food England gloats about how he beat up France as he and Austria eat their lunch. Austria then offers him some food, which England finds delicious. He asks if it was made by first-class chefs, but Austria replies that he made it himself and that it's simple by their standards. He then expresses sympathy about England's lack of food culture while England becomes depressed. Austria Lost the First Battle After severely thrashing Austria, Prussia calls for a painter to come immortalize the scene while Austria tries to get England's help. However, both find that England has defected from the battle and declared himself neutral, because he only wanted to "kick France's ass". Austria reflects about how England's unreliability will be remembered for centuries. Reinforcement from Hungary Austria informs Maria Theresa that he lost, though she states that she could tell by the state of his hair. She then adds that she was prepared for the situation, and Hungary appears to offer her support (of 100,000 soldiers) though Austria believes it would be too risky. But Hungary is all too eager to fight Prussia; she chants that his vital regions will be seized and that she'll crush him, much to Austria's shock. The narrator explains that Maria Theresa relied on the Hungarian reinforcements to help save Austria. Hungary was Freakishly Strong Back Then Hungary takes on Prussia's army, while the narrator explains that the Hungarians managed to fend off the enemy forces. Prussia figures that he's done enough for one invasion. The narrator then says that despite the power of Hungary's army, Prussia managed to take Silesia for himself as he fled (referring to the Treaty of Aachen). Prussia then laughs in his bed, thinking about how he managed to get what he wanted and how the war turned in his favor even with the losses. Suddenly, he hears an angry whispering and discovers Hungary beside his bed. She demands that he give back the regions he stole, causing him to recoil and scream in horror. Character Appearances *Austria *England/UK *Prussia *Hungary *'Maria Theresa' Voice Cast *Narrator: Yuki Kaida *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *Prussia: Atsushi Kousaka *Hungary, Maria Theresa: Michiko Neya English Dub Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *Austria: Chuck Huber *England/UK: Scott Freeman *Prussia: Jonathan Brooks *Hungary: Luci Christian *Maria Theresa: Stephanie Young Trivia *Scenes excised from this adaptation of the story included: **After England and Austria eat lunch, Prussia laughs at Austria having not shown up yet, while Spain remarks that Austria is incredibly late. **A sequence involving Spain capturing Italy and having to fight against Austria. Italy then becomes terrified at the idea of living with Spain and defects back to Austria's side, causing him to lose. Romano then wonders why Spain is crying. **After Austria is beaten by Prussia, France decides to loot his body, much to the annoyance of Spain (who then remarks that France had done that to him as well). *This episode introduces another new eyecatch, featuring Hungary in her maid dress. *The ending sequence received yet another slight change with this episode, featuring a group shot of the Allied Forces (as opposed to the Axis Powers) and a close-up shot of America. *The episode was also extended 15 seconds for a short ad concerning the movie Paint it, White. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Anime Category:Templates